Rox
by Kaara1
Summary: Secret Santa 2016. Riku ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était dormir. Il avait oublié que Sora était Sora, et que rester au lit après 8h le matin de Noël était absolument impossible.


Joyeux Noël en retard à tout le monde, et bon nouvel an en avance !  
Voilà mon Secret Santa 2016, pour Amestri. Elle a insisté pour que je le publie après l'avoir lu, donc voilà. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« C'est l'heure ! C'est l'heure ! Allez Riku, réveille-toi, on va ouvrir les cadeaux ! »

Ce dernier grommela et s'enfouit plus profondément dans son amas de couettes et d'oreillers. Hors de question qu'il se lève avant 10h un week-end, et il ne ferait pas d'exception pour Noël, que Sora soit d'accord ou non. Avec un soupir bienheureux, il rabattit son plaid en polaire sur sa tête. De cette façon, il arrivait à peine à respirer, mais il s'en fichait. Ce plaid était la meilleure chose qu'on lui ait jamais offerte, et il faudrait encore qu'il remercie Aerith pour ça. La brune méritait toutes les merveilles du monde pour être née aussi parfaite. Il repoussa d'un geste endormi une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage, et s'apprêtait à se rendormir, bienheureux.

« Rikuuuuu ! Allez, arrête de faire ta feignasse, viens ! »

 _Je veux juste dormir_ , grogna intérieurement le jeune homme, mais il ouvrit un œil à contrecœur. Juste devant lui, le visage rayonnant de Sora le fixait en souriant, et il soupira. Il avait dû faire quelque chose d'affreux dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça. Sa famille était composée de psychopathes (personne ne lui ferait jamais croire que Kadaj avait toute sa tête), mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, son âme-sœur était une pile électrique avec l'âme d'un enfant de 3 ans et demi. C'était dans ces moments là que les mots « Désolé pour ta glace, j'ai pas fait exprès, je te jure ! » inscrits sur son avant-bras depuis 3 ans semblaient se moquer de lui. Il ne demandait pourtant pas grand chose, juste dormir quelques heures de plus. Franchement, qui se levait à... Il jeta un regard vers le réveil sur la table de chevet. 8h15 ? Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard noir à Sora. Comment osait-il le réveiller un jour de repos à 8h15 ? Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé !

« Boude pas, Riku. Allez, je veux voir ta tête lorsque tu ouvriras tes cadeaux ! »

Le brun s'approcha un peu plus et s'allongea à moitié sur lui. Avec un doux sourire, il caressa sa joue d'un geste tendre, et Riku sentit sa mauvaise humeur fondre comme neige au soleil tandis qu'il poussait son visage contre la paume tannée de l'autre. Sora et lui se connaissaient depuis leur enfance et avaient été meilleurs amis depuis leur première rencontre. Toutefois, à l'époque, seul le plus jeune avait déjà la marque de son âme-soeur un simple « C'est pas grave » inscrit juste en dessous de son genou. C'était si commun que savoir qui était la personne destinée à être sa moitié était quasiment impossible, bien que ça n'ait jamais entamé l'enthousiasme du brun. Celle de Riku n'était arrivée que beaucoup plus tard, et c'était à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient réalisé. Enfin, que Sora avait réalisé il avait une bien meilleure mémoire que le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, et se souvenait suffisamment de leur toute première conversation pour comprendre que les paroles sur le bras de Riku, c'était les siennes. Leur relation avait été un peu chaotique pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que le brun, visiblement exaspéré par la façon qu'avait le plus âgé de le fuir, prenne le taureau par les cornes et lui avoue de but en blanc qu'il avait éprouvé des sentiments pour lui depuis un moment.

« Joyeux Noël. » sourit Sora, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Hmm. »

« Quoi ? Et moi alors, tu ne me le souhaites pas ? »

Il fit une moue boudeuse et se releva pour s'asseoir au bord du lit, les bras croisés. L'autre ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir besoin de te le dire pour que tu passes un joyeux Noël. Apparemment, tu as déjà tout prévu tout seul. »

Sora lui tira la langue mais sembla décider d'arrêter de bouder, puisqu'il se jeta sur lui. Riku eut le souffle coupé quand plus de 60 kilos de pile électrique atterrirent brutalement sur sa poitrine. Il grogna mais le plus jeune n'en sembla pas préoccupé.

« Viens, j'ai mis tous les cadeaux sous le sapin ! »

A ce moment-là, quelque chose cliqua dans le cerveau de l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

« Attends, tous les cadeaux ? Sora ! »

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire innocent, et il fronça les sourcils.

« On avait dit un cadeau seulement ! »

« Ah oui ? Oups. »

« Sora ! »

Le brun se releva en ricanant et sortit de leur chambre juste à temps pour éviter de recevoir un oreiller balancé dans sa direction. Avec un soupir, Riku se décida à se lever. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il avait été malmené de toutes les façons possibles par son petit-ami, il savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à se rendormir. C'est donc en deuil de sa grasse matinée qu'il rejoignit d'un pas traînant le salon, qui brillait de mille feux. Dans un coin trônait fièrement un sapin décoré par leurs soins des guirlandes rouge et or étaient enroulées tout autour, accompagnées par diverses boules et autres ornements tout aussi colorés, représentant des anges, des étoiles, des bonhommes de neige, mais aussi des choses plus étranges et personnelles un petit CD pour l'amour de la musique de Riku, une manette de jeu vidéo pour Sora, une fleur laissée par Aerith, une petite épée pour Zack, un minuscule poussin laissé par Yuffie pour se moquer de Cloud, et toute une ribambelle d'objets insolites accrochés dans les branches. Un simple fruit Paopu se tenait tout en haut en guise d'étoile ça avait été une idée de Kairi, leur âme sœur platonique à tous les deux, et ils avaient accepté sans protester (ils tenaient à la vie, après tout). D'autres décorations étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans la maison, évidemment (Sora avait tendance à prendre l'esprit de Noël un peu trop au sérieux), jusque dans les moindres recoins (et Riku avait hâte que ça soit fini, pour qu'il n'ait plus à supporter le regard fixe d'un Père Noël fixé à la porte qui se posait sur lui à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes). Mais ce qui attira vraiment son regard lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, ce fut le mont de cadeaux aux pieds de l'arbre.

« Sora ! »

« Ils sont pas tous de moi ! Kairi est passée y'a une heure pour déposer les siens, et elle a dit que si on les ouvrait sans elle, elle nous le ferait regretter. » Ils frissonnèrent en cœur, préférant ne pas penser à ce qu'elle lui ferait subir. « Et Vanitas est passé pendant la nuit déposer les siens, il a laissé un mot pour dire qu'il se fichait de voir nos têtes quand on les ouvrirait car de toute façon il sait qu'on aimera nos cadeaux. »

« ...Il est passé pendant la nuit ? »

« Yep. » répondit distraitement le brun, en train de trier les cadeaux.

« Pendant qu'on dormait. »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui a donné une clé, déjà ? »

« C'est mon frère. »

« Il est entré chez nous pendant qu'on dormait. Y'a que les cambrioleurs et les stalkers qui font ça. »

« C'est Vanitas. Et puis, il nous a donné nos cadeaux, alors c'est pas grave ! »

« Il faudra la lui reprendre. Et vite. »

« Oui, oui. Ouvre tes cadeaux maintenant ! »

Sora attrapa une pile de présents et les déposa aux pieds du plus âgé. Il le fixa avec attention, un sourire aux lèvres, et Riku eut pendant quelques secondes l'impression de voir un petit chiot surexcité. Il secoua la tête, amusé, et attrapa le premier des cadeaux. Il arracha l'emballage, sous le regard indigné du brun, et prit soin de le déchirer plus que nécessaire pour voir la tête de son petit-ami. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard noir. Aux yeux de Sora, l'emballage était tout aussi important que le présent lui-même fait maison, il reflétait le soin qu'avait pris l'acheteur à s'occuper de la présentation du cadeau, et le déchirer était comme une parjure. Malgré son caractère impatient, le brun déballait chaque cadeau avec délicatesse en veillant à ne pas abîmer le papier. A l'inverse, le plus âgé se fichait pas mal de tout cela, et déchirait l'emballage sans scrupule, ce qui lui valait toujours l'indignation de son petit-ami. Décidant toutefois de l'épargner cette fois, il finit d'enlever les morceaux de scotch de quelques gestes vifs, et sourit en découvrant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

C'était une écharpe moelleuse, accompagnée d'un bonnet et d'une paire de gants de la même matière. Les siens étaient assez usés et ne le protégeaient plus tellement du froid, mais il avait décidé que cela pourrait attendre encore une année avec tous les cadeaux à acheter, il n'avait pas réellement les moyens pour ça. Il avait donc serré les dents et supporté le froid. Voir que Sora avait remarqué ce genre de petits détails lui faisait plaisir, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement. Toutefois, avant d'avoir pu le remercier, ce dernier lui enfouit un nouveau cadeau dans les mains, sautillant presque d'excitation. Il haussa un sourcil, mais commença à l'ouvrir. Quand il comprit ce qui se trouvait entre ses mains, Riku resta quelques secondes sans réaction, puis son cerveau reprit un semblant de raisonnement et il se jeta sur son petit-ami avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci ! Merci ! Comment tu as fait ? Je croyais que toutes les places avaient été vendues en quelques minutes ! »

« Lea connaît quelqu'un qui connaît quelqu'un, tu vois le genre. C'est de sa part aussi. »

Il se promit de remercier profusément le rouquin. Réussir à avoir une place pour le concert des Thirteen Darknesses relevait presque du miracle. Il avait tenté d'en avoir une, lui aussi, mais le temps que son ordinateur ne charge la page de la vente des billets, tout avait été épuisé. Il avait passé le reste du week-end à déprimer au fond de son lit, sous le regard compatissant de Sora. Ce groupe avait été son préféré depuis son adolescence, et même maintenant qu'il avait emménagé avec son petit-ami, il avait laissé quelques posters sur les murs de leur chambre, au grand dam du brun (« Sérieusement, Riku, on dirait que Maître Xehanort va attendre qu'on s'endorme pour nous violer pendant notre sommeil, t'es obligé de mettre le poster juste en face du lit ? »), et il possédait encore quelques t-shirts et autres goodies dans son armoire.

« Au fait, la place de concert, c'est aussi de la part de Vanitas, j'ai oublié de te le dire. »

Riku hocha la tête d'un air distrait, préférant relire encore et encore les inscriptions sur son billet, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Sora rit et le pinça au bras.

« Aïe ! »

« A mon tour ! T'inquiète pas, ton billet va pas s'envoler. »

« Mouais. »

Il préféra le garder en main quand même. On n'était jamais sûr de rien. Au moins, maintenant, le brun avait sa (quasi) complète attention, et il sourit en voyant son visage ravi tandis qu'il se jetait sur sa pile de cadeaux. Dans un sens, il était heureux de voir que le brun n'avait jamais perdu son âme d'enfant. Certes, parfois, il faisait un peu trop confiance aux gens et se retrouvait blessé, mais il arrivait aussi qu'à l'inverse, cette confiance permette à d'autres personnes de prouver qu'elles avaient un bon fond. Et en ce moment, le voir s'extasier devant les présents de ses amis était attendrissant. D'ailleurs, il avait fini par choisir d'ouvrir le plus petit après quelques secondes d'hésitation, et commençait à doucement l'ouvrir. Celui-ci révéla un t-shirt avec les personnages principaux de Resident Evil, son jeu vidéo préféré. Sora lui adressa un sourire immense.

« Merci Riku ! Je le voulais en plus ! »

« Je sais, idiot, » rit le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, « c'est pour ça que je te l'ai acheté. »

Il lui tira la langue, puis attrapa le deuxième cadeau avec un sourcil relevé.

« C'est pas toi qui a râlé en disant qu'on ne s'offrait qu'un cadeau chacun ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Le brun roula des yeux mais déballa le cadeau en souriant. Enfin, déballa, façon de parler le cadeau était une boîte dont le fond puis le couvercle avaient été emballé séparément, aussi n'eut-il qu'à soulever la partie supérieure pour découvrir le contenu.

« RIKU ! »

A son tour, il se jeta dans les bras de son petit-ami, un énorme sourire surexcité aux lèvres. Derrière lui, le cadeau émit un petit son aigu, et une petite tête dépassa lentement de sa boîte en carton. Le chiot glapit à nouveau, ses petits yeux brillants détaillant la pièce, puis, en voyant qu'il avait leur attention, poussa un aboiement joyeux. Sa queue battait frénétiquement et tapait contre les parois de la boîte, et il poussa un nouveau bruit extatique. Sora se jeta à genoux devant le Yorkshire Terrier et le serra dans ses bras en faisant des bruits de gagatisme. Même Riku, qui préférait les chats, devait avouer qu'il était attendri par l'adorable bouille du canin.

« Content que ça te plaise. Vanitas m'a dit que tu avais toujours voulu un Yorkshire Terrier. »

« Riku, c'est génial ! Il est trop mignon ! Comment il s'appelle ? » Puis il se stoppa net, horrifié. « Est-ce que tu l'as laissé ici toute la nuit dans une boîte ? »

« Mais non », rit le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, « j'ai demandé à Kairi de s'en occuper, et de le déposer discrètement ce matin en passant. Tu n'as rien remarqué, hein ? »

Sora se frotta l'arrière de la tête d'un air embarrassé et reposa l'animal qui se débattait dans ses bras, pressé de découvrir ce qui l'entourait.

« Pas vraiment. J'ai passé plus de temps à l'empêcher de manger tous les cookies. »

A ces paroles, Riku se redressa d'un coup et le fixa, toute trace d'amusement disparue.

« Tu as fait des cookies ? »

« Yep. Dans la cuisine. »

Il se leva et fila dans la cuisine. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il revenait avec un tupperware rempli de biscuits, et les joues pleines. Sora rit, mais avant d'avoir pu taquiner son petit-ami pour sa gloutonnerie (c'était la marmite qui se moquait du chaudron, du point de vue de Riku), le chiot émit un petit aboiement tandis qu'il parvenait enfin à sortir de sa boîte. Le brun se redirigea vers lui et prit le petit animal dans ses bras.

« C'est un mâle. Mais il n'a pas encore de nom. » expliqua l'autre, qui avait entre temps avalé son cookie.

« Je peux lui en trouver un alors ? »

« Je réserve mon droit de véto si tu lui donnes un nom du genre Médor. »

« Non, c'est trop commun. Hm... Tu as des idées ? »

« Pas vraiment. Lance des noms, je te dis ce que j'en pense. »

« Alors, euh... Max ? Bruno ? »

« C'est pas des noms d'humain, ça ? »

« Si aussi, mais c'est les noms des chiens Disney, aussi. »

« Pourquoi tu veux lui donner un nom qui vient de Disney ? » demanda Riku, dubitatif.

« Parce que c'est plus drôle ! Et il est mignon comme un chien Disney. »

« ...Pourquoi pas. »

« Hm... Rox ! »

« Rox ? C'est pas dans un Disney déprimant, ça ? Rox and Rouky, je crois ? »

« Mais non, il était bien ! Et puis Rox était pas un mauvais bougre, dans le fond. »

« Mouais. »

« Alleeez ! Rox c'est sympa, non ? »

« C'est pas Lea qui avait un poisson rouge appelé Roxas ? Je crois qu'au bout de deux jours il était mort, d'ailleurs. »

« Ahahaha, si ! Justement, c'est drôle comme ça ! »

« Si tu veux. » soupira le plus âgé, rendant les armes.

« Cool ! » s'enthousiasma le brun.

Il serra le chiot dans ses bras, ravi. Il avait toujours voulu un animal de compagnie, mais ses parents avaient toujours refusé. Évidemment, c'était le genre de choses que Riku remarquait, et cette année, il l'avait gâté. Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, il l'embrassa tendrement. Il avait été comblé d'apprendre que son meilleur ami, la personne pour qui il avait des sentiments, était son âme sœur. Et encore aujourd'hui, il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine lorsque l'autre lui offrait un sourire ou faisait preuve d'une petite attention envers lui. Heureux, il s'assit sur le canapé et posa Rox par terre, regardant le chiot commencer à se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement. Il sentit son petit-ami s'asseoir à ses côtés et se pencher pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Avec un sourire, il caressa ses cheveux d'un geste tendre. Au final, il ne demandait rien d'autre pour Noël juste lui, Riku, et le nouveau membre de leur famille, tranquillement installés au chaud dans leur chez-eux.


End file.
